1. Field of the Invention
The present invention lies in the general category of dough processing machines. In particular, the invention is concerned with a dough scaling machine which shapes and cuts a predetermined amount of dough prior for baking. More particularly, this dough scaler operates in three steps comprising: dough compression by means of a pressure chamber; sizing by means of an extrusion plate; and cutoff by valve-like cutting means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, conventional dough scaling machines required several intermediate steps during the scaling process which resulted in a slower production rate and, consequently, inefficient operation.
Some of these intermediates steps required dough delivery by means of pistons operated by compressed air with vacuum assistance in the dough chamber, a conveyor belt for moving the dough to a rounding board where flour would be sifted on the dough, then it would fall onto an intermediate proofer, then onto a double roller for flattening, then onto another conveyor belt for delivery to a panning device.
All of these previous steps are now replaced by the present invention having a simplified three step operation which comprises: dough compression; scaling; and cutting. One feature of the invention provides means for building up dough pressure to a constant level throughout a pressure chamber prior to extrusion to obtain consistent quality of the extruded dough pieces. Another feature of this invention provides for a rapid scaling rate by means of a combined scaling and cutting operation.